There's a New King in Town
by TheGeekGurl17
Summary: Danny reached senior year against all odds. And he started it great! What, with having a truce or even partnership with his former enemies, things are looking up. Of course, Clockwork HAD to show up and prove him wrong. (Ghost King!Danny, No focus on romance, Strong!Danny, Mostly Good!Ghosts, Valerie knows, Fenton parents know)
1. Prologue: I'm sorry, what?

Danny Fenton, son of local ghost hunters and brother to the genius Jazz Fenton, is royally screwed.

_(That was a good__ pun, sue him.)_

He might be having an existential crisis or two, but that is not the point.

The point is that, thanks to his _amazing and always on his side __good luck_ (can you feel the sarcasm?) decided it was a genius-level idea to put more responsibility on his poor, abused shoulders.

And sure! The last few years, he's fighting less and gaining more allies, but that doesn't mean he's ready to be the King of _The Motherfucking Ghost Zone!_

_(Sorry Jazz, this is totally a situation that is acceptable to cuss.)_

Yes, the seventeen-year-old teen superhero had a bomb dropped on him. Lucky him, right?

"Clockwork? This must be a mistake! I didn't offer my candidature, as far as I'm aware!" Danny's exasperated voice, nearing panic actually, asked the old- excuse me, child-looking purple ghost in front of him.

"Daniel, the Ghost Zone had a King, not a president, but nonetheless, yes, Danny. You did offer your _candidature_, as you so eloquently put it," the Time Master's amused answer won him a glare from the halfa.

"I did _not! _Wait, is it a weird w_in these amounts of battles and you're King!- _ghost thing?Well, that doesn't actually make sense-"

The, now-adult, ghost chuckled.

"No, Daniel. But you are close. You defeating the previous Ghost King made you the Ghost King, since you challenged Pariah Dark and he accepted it," Clockwork started to explain as he looked at the boy sitting in his room with a medallion around his neck.

"But it wasn't just me fighting! There was Vlad, Skulker, Ember and a bunch of others! I didn't even lock him up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, it was Plasmius who had the key!" Danny fiddled with the time medallion. It was calming him, slightly.

"But you fought him. You subdued him and removed his crown and his ring, **(A/N: I know that in the show, Danny only removed the crown, but for plot purposes, let's say he somehow took the ring off too :P) **which are the symbols of the King. Even after his imprisonment, Pariah was still King due to wearing the Crown," the explanation continued.

"You defeated him while he was at full power and removed the items of the King. According to Ancient Laws, Daniel, you are the High King of All Ghosts. I apologize that you just find it out now, but I know you would've most likely refused, due to the sour relationship you still had with the other ghosts, not knowing what that entails. Since the Ghost Zone without a King is- nevermind that."

"Wait- what? What would happen to the Ghost Zone without a King?" The half-ghost stopped fiddling with the medallion, catching Clockwork's gaze.

Silence. The sound of morning traffic were no more, thanks to the ghost analyzing him at the moment.

"It would slowly destabilize and destroy itself, taking the human realm with it," the answer made the air chill around the black-haired boy, chilling blue eyes watching the Time Master with a fierce, protective gaze.

"That can't happen."

"I know."

Silence. It unnerved the younger, especially since all his life he was surrounded by sound.

"Fine! Let's say I accept the title and all. Can't I give it to someone else? I can just let someone else take the crown! I have no idea how things work, what I need to do! And will I become a full ghost? Will I still see Sam, Tucker and Jazz? My parents? Heck, Valerie? And ok, yeah, it _does _sound cool, but I have responsibilities at home!" Phantom shook his head, "I have school! I just entered senior year and _man _is English kicking my ass! Not to mention-"

"Daniel, calm down," the ageing ghost interrupted the teen's rant.

Deep breath. _You got this, Fenton._

"Ok, ok, I'm calm...-ish," he rubbed his head.

"Good. No, you cannot simply give the throne to someone else. Would you rather Undergrowth was King?" "no-!" "Exactly."

"Daniel, you won't become a full ghost, yes, your friends will be able to visit and you - them and you're gonna do fine" smirked the Time Ghost.

"...Wow, you're usually not this direct with information, what gives?" the youngest Fenton smirked back.

"It is a special occasion, is it not?" the smirk softened into a gentle smile. It was unusual to see the normally stoic and serious ghost look... like he cared for Danny. Sure, he did, but usually it was more discreet.

"Yeah..."

Sheepish, the blue-eyed teen looked down. But quickly rose his head with widened eyes.

"Oh, man! Sam, Tucker and Jazz will kill me! ...all the way," the worried frown turned into a sneaky smile towards the end, meanwhile Clockwork sighed, already used to his antics.

"Well, Daniel, prepare for the Coronation," ignoring the startled "Coronation?! What coronation?!!!", the ghost entered a portal made by him and disappeared with it, taking the time medallion with him.

Time resumed.

Danny unfroze and looked around his room, searching for Clockwork. A sigh escaped his lips as he realized the Time Master went back to the Ghost Zone.

"High King of All Ghosts, huh? I'm royally screwed."

Danny still thinks it's a good pun.


	2. Times Changed

**A/N: Hi, peeps! The previous chapter was the prologue (also acted as chapter 1) and I posted it impulsively, so let me get some things straight:**

**1)PP didn't happen and will never happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**2) This takes place at the start of senior year and because all my information comes from media, like TV shows, movies and cartoons, take my interpretation with a pinch of salt.**

**3) English is my second language, so pls no flames y'all.**

**4) I impulsively posted a chapter I had written for a while and even if I have ideas on where to take it, the updates might be a bit random** **and it might take a while to have a story with a clear narrative. **

**And finally, 5) I'm a fan of Powerful!Danny, so new powers! And some headcanons thrown in. But I still want my Danny to struggle with this new variable in his life. I'm going more on the humor dish, with a few dilemmas on the side.** **Also, Reluctant King!Danny is Best Danny.**

**So as a long-time fanfiction reader and new writer, I'm sorry if some ideas sound similar to others. I've read a lot of fics and I undoubtedly stored my fav things about them for later use and now it's coming out. If you see something familiar, please tell me and I can give credit or remove according to your wishes.**

**Hope I don't disappoint those who started to follow this fic and please enjoy the official chapter 2:**

**Times Changed**

* * *

Danny Fenton was having a good day.

Keyword - _was. _

"Tuck, what am I supposed to do _now?! _I have no choice, since the Ghost Zone, along with the human world will go *poof*! Nothing exists anymore. And technically, I'm already King. Just need to be crowned, because no one thought of _informing me_. But on the other hand, we're in _senior _year! We already have stuff to do and the year is just beginning! And-" his loyal best friend, Tucker Foley, was trying his best to hide his laughter, but failing miserably. He only understood half of what the other boy was saying and his speed was rapidly rising.

The recently discovered royalty decided to call his best friend to consult (_*cough* rant *cough*_) in a video chat. When the techno-geek found out, at first he was understandably surprised and worried. Then after Danny started to rant, panic, rage and sass, the other boy was starting to get amused.

This is where we find ourselves now. With a laughing Tucker and a Danny "pacing" in his room (read: float upside down and pace on the ceiling).

"-what was I thinking?! No, scratch that, I wasn't thinking. But maybe I would've paid more attention to what I say while fighting the all-powerful King of Ghosts! No! I had to actually _challenge _him! And- Tucker! Are you even listening?!" the black-haired teen, realizing what he was doing and what the african-american boy was doing, floated down from the ceiling and stared at his friend till he calmed down.

"Sorry! Sorry, dude!-" the boy made a... wheeze noise...? "It's like that time when you discovered you will continue to develop stronger powers in somophore year and you were ranting at the air in hopes of finally getting Clockwork to answer. It was _hilarious__!"_ the traitor he once considered a friend continued laughing till he eventually stopped from Danny's glare.

"I thought we wouldn't mention that anymore," the glaring Fenton crossed his arms.

"But it's _exactly_ like back then- okay, okay, nothing happened!" His now-once-again-best-friend raised his arms in surrender.

"So basically," the meat lover started to summarize what he knows, "You got back from Lunch Lady's café (I heard she fancies _Box Ghost_, Danny. Tell me that isn't true), actually did your homework for once, which is a miracle on it's own, then your ghost sense notifies you that Clockwork arrived. After that, the time dude graciously informed you of your duty as the High King of Ghosts, told you the Ghost Zone, along with the Human World, would've slowly _died_ without a King and Danny, sweetheart, we both know you have no choice but to accept your 'title', dropped the bombshell of a flippin' coronation and was like 'Peace, bitches' and yeeted himself in a portal?"

"...yeah, basically," sighs Danny, "So now what?"

"Well, as your genius, intellectual best friend who you can always count on," Tucker's flaunting changed to a softer tone, "I can only say that I'll be here, dude. Like, I don't wanna die, so go be the ruler of an entire species pls, but it's your choice and whatever you choose, I'll be here for you. Like, all the way."

"Thanks, man." Danny sat down in front of his computer and started to think.

Refusing the crown is impossible. So that plan is out. He would _love _to say no. If it wasn't Clockwork who told him the news, Danny was sure he would've shoved a middle finger to those who came.

'_Huh. It _is _weird Clockwork came to tell me. He usually doesn't interfere with the timeline. Maybe he knew what I would do if someone else came,' _the boy snickered, '_probably the Observants were supposed to come, but considering I don't like them,' _the snickers increased.

Back to business.

So he has no choice but to accept his role. But what does that role entail? His predecessor didn't give him that many pointers, focusing on world domination instead, which he won't do and how to act like an asshole, but Vlad already gave him plenty of examples of that in the past. _'M__aybe I can ask some of my allies...'_

Ghost allies, like Frostbite, Dora, Wulf, Pointdexter, Amorpho, Lunch Lady, Desiree, Ember, Youngblood, heck, even Johnny 13 and Kitty. These ghosts put aside their differences with Danny and one by one, they became allies, friends even! When thinking back on how it used to be, the ghost boy never felt more proud.

Of course, there are some ghosts he just has a truce, like Vlad. The elder half-ghost and the younger one got tired of fighting the one that actually understands the other (more like they were tired of never doing more than a _half_-assed job and calling quits on just being annoyances to each other).

(Pfft, _half-_assed!)

Both of them are stubborn and even if the mayor of Amity Park doesn't try to kill the boy's father anymore, doesn't mean he stopped flirting with Maddie or making snide remarks towards Jack.

The billionaire still tries to get Danny to become his son. It's more like an on-going joke now, they both know it won't happen

(Doesn't mean Vlad is less salty about it.)

Masters just became less annoying, doesn't mean he stopped being so.

So they had another truce. It happened in the summer before junior year. Vlad mellowed out with his fruitloop-ness in somophore and Danny confronted him about it in Danny-like fashion. The cat lover opened up a bit and Danny decided to offer him a second chance.

(It reminded him of the future Vlad. So alone, so many regrets, so _sad. _He can't watch him become that. He got a second chance. Why shouldn't Vlad?)

Recently, the truce is going more on allies, since sometimes, when Danny can't protect the city, Vlad helps him. It freaked him out at first. But slowly, the hate that began their relationship disappeared and made way for trust and respect.

Other ghosts, like Skulker, Walker and the flippin Box Ghost, keep coming and trying to defeat him. They don't even stand a chance anymore. The half-ghost only gets stronger with time, while they remain the same.

Like sure, Skulker got a few new upgrades. Well, Danny worked out his telekinesis and can just rip his suit with his mind.

(Doesn't stop the _killer headache _though...)

Walker trained more goons and they fight better? Danny's duplication can turn the tides around and kick their butt! (He doesn't even have to blink to make 5 duplicates. With time comes experience.)

The Box Ghost- ya know what, that guy is a welcome constant. With the changes in his life, Danny welcomes the Box Ghost shouting about boxes. Plus, with the troublemaker's growing relationship with the Lunch Lady, Danny can see where it's going.

They're enemies in name, but not really. During their fights, Box Ghost asks Danny about the 'weird, metal box that people talk on these days' and the superhero indulges him. It's more for fun, but when the blue ghost wakes him in the middle of the night on a school day (he doesn't need to sleep as much as a normal human, but that doesn't mean he doesn't _sleep_), or keeps pestering him when he's_ 'doing homework, Boxy, go away!',_ it's not pretty...

Danny still has some new ghosts from time to time. Some are more difficult than others, but at the end of the day, everything works out.

And after Valerie finally found out (a bit after the issue with Dani destabilizing) and he came clean to his parents (the Fentons were very close to figuring out after they formed a truce with the ghost boy), things have been going smoothly.

Of course, now with the whole Ghost King stuff, things might change more now-

"Yo, Danny, are you there?"

Tucker's voice brings him back to the present.

"Yeah, yeah. Just spaced out a bit," Danny smiles.

"Anyway, my mom is about to come home from work and if she sees the mess in my room, I'm a goner. Talk to you tomorrow!" With that, Tucker Foley logged off and left Danny to his own devices.

Sighing, the boy who will be crowned Ghost King stood up and headed to his bed, murmuring.

"I deserve a nap. Future me will deal with the headache this will cause," and with those words, he _graciously _flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

It's a Friday. It's afternoon. It's nap time, bitches.

**A/N: Tucker needs more love.** **And I want memes in here, so let's say the DP-universe has memes.**

**I'll try to have weekly updates, but as I said in the beginning, we'll see.**

**Happy International Women's Day! **


	3. Family

Friday evening. At the door of her son's room, Madeline Fenton gently knocks, "Danny, are you there? Dinner is ready! I made pasta!"

A sleepy groan from the other side informs the mother of the sleepy tenant.

"I'll be down in a minute," shuffling is heard and Maddie, satisfied, makes her way downstairs. But on the way she stops in front of a door.

Smiling softly and letting out a sigh, the mother continues her walk.

A few moments later, the Fenton family is having dinner, with one member missing.

After asking how school is going and other trivial things, Danny looked up from his food.

"So, did Jazz say when she's coming home?" the youngest asked his parents.

"No, Danny. The year just started, sweetheart. We know you miss her, we miss her, too. But Harvard is no walk in the park, mister!" Chuckling, the red-haired woman continued eating her meal.

"That's right, son! We Fentons go big or go home! We couldn't be more proud of you and your sister!" Beaming, the father gazed at his teenage son. When did they grow up? Jack feels like it was just yesterday when Jazz started middle school...

Jasmine Fenton is a genius. Everybody knew that. So no one was surprised when she got accepted at Harvard. But that didn't undermine the achievement. Her parents were, understandably, jumping with joy, proud of their daughter.

Her baby brother was happy for her, but when Danny realized she had to go away, he wasn't the happiest, but by the time she had to go, he made some sort of peace. Still wouldn't stop him from asking about his sister. They have grown close over the years.

Danny often asked when she will come back, fully aware of the answer (even if he wasn't fully human anymore, hah! ...he might need some therapy). That didn't stop him, though.

This time he asked because advice sounded _really _good with his current troubles.

That brought him back to the present.

"Uh, mom? Dad?" Putting his fork down after he finished the food on his plate, he turned towards his parents.

"What is it, Danny-boy?" Jack's enthusiastic reply prompted Danny to gain courage and say what needed to be said.

"You remember that whole 'Ghost King' debacle? Where Mr. _I-will-rule-the-world_ put the whole town in the Ghost Zone?" At his parents' acknowledgement, the teenager continued, "Well, you know how I stole dad's suit- I apologized already, mom!- and fought Pariah? Apparently there are some laws that the one who takes the symobols of power from the King, which, uh, I did, you become the new King, so surprise! Your son is the ruler of the species you used to hate!"

Two identical stares are directed at the boy holding two finger guns.

_'Awkward...' _Danny is tempted to Go Ghost and get the heck away from here, cuz _man! _It's like he's telling his parents he's a ghost again! Half-ghost, yes, but _details._

"Sweetie, can you repeat that?" His mother's voice bring him back from the awkwardness of the past to the awkwardness of the present.

"Uh, I'm the Ghost King, apparently?" Rubbing the back of his head, the looks at Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"My son is the Ghost King! Maddie, can you believe it?! Our boy is a King!" Jack breaks the silence with enthusiastic gestures that almost topple a glass of water.

"That... _is _unusual, but I suppose nothing new in the Fenton household," smiling hesitantly, Maddie reaches for her son's hand.

Grasping it, the woman in blue looks at her boy (a _King_) and the hesitance transforms in concern and warmth.

"Are you okay with this, Danny?"

"I-I'm fine, mom. Well, it would've been great if I wasn't... _ruler of an undead species__,_ but I can't do anything about it. At least, I think so. I need to ask Clockwork," his voice became mumbles towards the end.

"Well, if you need some help with shooting some ghosts, we'll be happy to help!" At the glare from his wife, Jack quickly changed his mind, "I meant! Help. With the ghosts. Diplomatically. Because we don't shoot ghosts anymore..." The dejected tone at the end made Danny snort.

"Nice save, dad," shaking his head, the hero washed his plate after standing up, thanked his mother for the dinner (No ghost pasta! Progress!) and went back to his room.

On the way, he stopped in front of the same room Maddie lingered at earlier.

"Maybe I should give Jazz a call..."

* * *

**A/N: _Reviews_:**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**Guest: **Ah, I love Ghost King Danny. I'm thinking of showing the changes and how it's affected Danny, but I'm going more on the humor side, where Danny is reluctant to be King. He's a teenager! So he wouldn't accept the role being 100% happy.

**ReflectiveReader: **_Thank _you!

**cg037: **Why, thank you :3

**_Chapter 2:_**

**GoldenKarnia: **Uh, sorry, I don't know who's Adam and I'm not planning making anyone Queen.

**heavyweight: **If all goes how I'm currently planning, Sam will be introduced soon! But no, there will be no ghost or human bride. I don't really ship Danny with anyone and I never really liked the idea of a Ghost Queen. So no romantic pairings with Danny and no Queen to Danny's King.

* * *

**A/N: ****Bonus! I wrote this at 2 AM and liked it too much to delete.**

_Danny's POV:_

I wonder if the Observants can _see _what big assholes they are with that big, singular eye of theirs...

Does that mean Dan was the supposed King of Ghosts when he destroyed the world? Hah, suck on that Pariah, you, a being thousands of years old, couldn't defeat a single town while 24-year-old me managed to lay waste to _everything_.

(_He probably shouldn't be so amused with that thought. Bad Danny! Go back to yeeting ectoblasts at innocent walls.)_

Huh... do homophobic ghosts exist? Mmm, most definitely. Danny would have no problem hitting them to the next tomorrow.

Reading Harry Potter, Danny wondered if he could do magic. Like, he can do the Wingardium Leviosa shit, but with his _mind._ Choke on that, Volde-whore.

**I'm tired. Don't post this.**

**A/N: I definitely will, past me :3**


	4. What is a Ruler?

The ringing is calming. Expected. _Unlike the bombshell he is about to drop on his sister._

"_Danny, hello!_" Jazz' cheery voice greets him.

"Jazz! Hi! How are you? How's Harvard? Still standing with a Fenton attending?" Danny wouldn't be surprised if a ghost followed her there. It happened to _him _enough times. But he's Danny Phantom, so understandable.

"_I'm good! Harvard is so challenging! It has-"_

Jazz is still not over her amazement at learning in such a prestigious school. She always goes on tangents like these, Danny listening amused and giving his own opinion and impressions on a few matters.

"_-and Maria actually went ahead and did that project, even if Victor doesn't believe she can do it. Maria is _totally _capable of doing it! She's so creative and- wait, I'm rambling, how are you? I mean, senior year! How does it treat you, little brother?"_ Jazz also found friends she relates to. Danny's happy for her.

"Better than freshman year, that's for sure," ruffling his hair, the boy continues talking, " I mean, that's a low bar. But it's good. You know the alliances I've made with some ghosts? Now they're actually helping me with schoolwork! Pointdexter is especially helpful, excluding a bit of the outdated information, and the Ghostwriter? Damn, he has _so many books!_"

"_I hope you are going to maintain your good grades and a good schedule? "_ The red-haired young adult is still overbearing. That's nice.

"Define 'good'," smirking, he crosses his legs and starts to float off the bed he sat in.

"_You know what I mean, ghost boy!" _

"Yes, yes!" With a smile, Danny tries to think of something to say quickly before the atmosphere becomes awkward... like it is now after a period of silence.

Or is that the comforting silence people keep talking about. He doesn't get the difference.

So, when he has no idea what to say, the teenager decides he'll just start saying whatever comes to mind. Thanks to his (recently learned about) title, the younger Fenton started to think about his future. And his friends.

"Valerie is already looking at colleges, Sam is actually gaining a following in her endeavor to save nature and Tucker is making a little business with his inventions. Mom and dad are trying their best to support me and change their ways- Jazz, you should've seen their faces when I told them that there's a rule book for ghosts (outdated as it is and in desperate need of revision, by the way)- and everyone is making their own path and their own story. It's... amazing. It inspires me..."

The smile that came to his face while talking to the college student about his family and friends turned into a contemplative frown.

"Jazz? What kind of person is thought of as a great -_good_\- ruler?"

"_Where did that come from?" _He can picture her confused face from her tone of voice.

"...so?" At his prompting, the genius made a thoughtful hum before answering him.

"_A great ruler isn't just someone strong, smart or brave. A great leader is someone that leads people towards a brighter future. Someone that believes in themselves just as much as they believe in their people. That works with others to achieve a common goal and be an inspiration to them," _Danny can just imagine her playing with her hair or rubbing her chin.

"_A good ruler cares about their people and becomes better for them, I think. Intelligence is important, too. Courage. Will. But I think that a good leader, is someone that gives hope when times are tough. Someone that you trust and believe in. Because they'll be there when you need them."_

Why is he the King again? Cuz a lot of ghosts sure as hell don't trust him as far as they can throw him. Maybe he can just shove the crown and ring in his closet somewhere and be done with it. It's not like the ghosts need him.

"_So, how did you become a ruler, little brother?" _The question is expected. She _is _a genius.

"Haha... funny story..." rubbing his neck, Danny began his story _yet again_. He should've just gathered everyone and told them at once.

And _Sam _also needs to be informed. Why did she have to go to some rich thing _just _when Danny planned to call both her and Tucker?!

Oh, he's so gonna get his ass kicked for letting her be one of the last...

* * *

**A/N: Jazz is my favorite character (except Danny, duh), but she won't be that involved.** **Sam finds out next chapter! Man, it's slow going... Sorry, the reason is because of my _unplanned posting of a fic still in_** **progress**.** With**** any hope, the chapter after the next one will go into more plot!**

**(Probably not...)**

**Not really satisfied with this chapter /**

**P.S.**** Jazz took the news well and reassured she'll be there for him if Danny needs her.**

**Reviews from chapter 3:**

**cg037: **Thanks for reviewing! And I'll do my best!

**GoldenKarnia: **Oof, I feel your pain. I explained last chapter about Sam.

**xTorchbearerx: **Pfft, the last bit was me being an idiot. And I think there are enough fics of Jack and Maddie being bad parents... Like, they _definitely _aren't the best in canon. But I wanted positivity, so I took the best in them and put the worst on the road to redemption.

**Keep the reviews coming! It gives me motivation and just plain happiness while reading!** **Oh! And constructive criticism is welcome! First fic and all, ya know? :3**


	5. Same Thing Too Often

"_Daniel James Fenton!"_

Why didn't he listen to his instincts and refused her video call? Why must he keep his promises and be a good friend?

"_Guess who I just finished talking to? I think you've known him since kindergarten? Tucker, right? You tell him everything, don't you? Guess what I just found out."_Maybe he can end the call and say his ghost sense notified him of a ghost? That won't work, she can tell when Danny's lying.

_"He mentioned something about a royal highness among us. How a certain half-ghost is now in charge of all ghosts? Care to explain? Tuck was reluctant, for some reason..." _Sam Manson's glare did not waver since their freshman years, only strengthened.

"I think Tucker, as my loyal and helpful friend, left the explanation to me," rubbing the back of his head, Danny sheepishly smiled, "I planned to tell you when I called in the group chat earlier today. Basically, you are currently talking to the High King Of All Ghosts, or some shit. I didn't name it."

"_What happened? Are you okay? Did some ghost force you to become their King because you're stronger than regular ghosts? Wait, is it like Pariah? How is that possible when you're half human?? Is it safe?"_ Sam's concern was sweet. Sam and Tucker were there from the start. It's only natural that the goth is worried.

"I'm fine," hopefully, "Clockwork came and told me I became the Ghost King after I defeated Pariah, but the time wasn't right to tell me, or something. Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are. I think I'm gonna go to the Ghost Zone tomorrow... With it being the weekend and all."

"I have no idea how it's possible with my humanity. But I think it focuses more on my ghost half, regardless that I'm half human," mused the boy.

Danny noticed that after he became a half-ghost, the teenager started to think a bit outside the box. More ghostly. But still human.

Wondered if the Accident didn't just give him powers, but effectively killed him, but not fully. Danny joked about it, but it was still food for thought.

"And if Clockwork himself told me, I think it's safe. And if it's not, it's already the _death _of me, how much worse can it get?" Trying to hold back her giggle is a worthless pursuit, but Danny is sure that if he mentions Sam Manson _giggling _to someone at their school, he would not be only half-ghost.

"_Danny!"_ The situation has been successfully diffused!

"So, here's how it went..."

Repeating the same thing not twice, not thrice, but _four _times is bound to be tiring. And boring. Why didn't he just call everyone together and explain at once, for Clockwork's sake?!

That's right. Jazz was still in class. Sam was called for a "stupid rich people thing that she can't escape from", according to Tucker. His parents had a potential customer for their ghsot shields at an ice-cream shop call them. And Valerie dedicated this weekend for checking out collages, so no telling her till Monday.

Ugh.

"-and after I talked with Jazz, you called and so, you have no reason to murder me, because I _did _plan to tell you," the ending is delivered with the best Innocent face he can pull.

"_...yeah, ok, you're off the hook," _the goth mumbles looking away from the screen.

Nobody can win against his Innocent look.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last Sunday! I got into Death Note and I'm motivated to read as many Light-centric fics as I can and that... derailed my writing...**

**Plus, Sam is a very fiery character and I'm very afraid of messing her up. That's why this chapter's so short, many apologies!**

**Happy Dannypocalypse!!!! The main reason for me posting this sorry excuse of a chapter is the special day that is April 3rd! Ah, I can't imagine my life without DP, so I'm grateful for it and it's influence in my life.**

**And just gonna say it now, next update will hopefully be no later than the 12th of April.**

**Again, so sorry for late and short update!**


	6. A Visit

Talking with Sam was refreshing. Sure, he saw her at school that day, but now, after the King bomb, it was... nice talking about random, boring things with a friend, like how Dash is probably dating Kwan in secret (_no homo_, pfft) or how Star seems to glare at every boy or girl that looks at Paulina with a love struck gaze.

Sam is betting they'll get together soon.

When it was getting late, the teenagers said their goodbyes and ended the video chat.

After trying to go to sleep with no success, Danny got out of bed, turned on his computer and went through his ghost files.

Organizing the Allies, Neutrals and Enemies folders, as well as introducing the information about his _situation_ passed the time and just as he closed his computer, his Ghost Sense went off.

Looking at the clock on his desk, it showed the time of 2:24 AM.

With a quick _'Going Ghost'_, the superhero Phantom turned intangible and flew outside. Just after turning tangible, he got tackled by a flying black and white blur.

"Danny!"

Just as he was about to shoot the heck out of his tackler, the happy exclamation calmed his battle instincts and returned the sudden hug.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?"

His fifteen-year-old "cousin" peeked from the embrace and smiled sheepishly.

"I heard about the King of Ghosts thing. Is it really true? Did you know? I was in the area and decided to give my favorite cousin a visit," she floated back and put her arms behind her back in an innocent posture.

"How did you hear about that? I found out today! Valerie doesn't even know yet! And Elle, I'm your only cousin, of course I'm your favorite," crossing his arms, the older winked at the girl towards the end of his statement.

"Well, you see, I was somewhere in Texas, great food, when I went into a 'Haunted House' where I met this ghost, his name was Stanley, very cool guy, he mentioned something about a coronation of the Ghost King happening soon and I remember you telling me about Pariah and how you defeated him with the other ghosts and I asked him about it.

"Stanley is like, the dude that knows everything. I lost against him in Poker and lost a few apples, but what can you do, he won fair and square, unlike those idiotic ectopuses-"

"Elle, the coronation?"

"Right, right. So Stan, that's his nickname, said some sh-tuff about Right of Conquest or something like that. When I asked him about the new King, he like, literally _lit up_, Danny! The house was _so bright_, I almost went blind," giggling, the girl lounged in the air.

"Danielle, about the King." The exasperation was clear in his voice, but the warmth was easily found.

"Yes! The King! According to Stan-dude, the new Ghost King is a brave knight who defeated dozens in battle, protects his home and helped his allies. I swear he has a crush on you. Stanley went on a tangent about this white-haired, green-eyed warrior with nerves of steel and a golden heart. Danny, oh my Clockwork, it was hilarious!

"Basically, I figured out it was you. Man, I was just drinking some tea and when Stan mentioned how you looked, I legit spit it out! It was good tea, too... "

_Flashback__ to a few weeks ago_

"I tell you, Elle! The new King will unite us! He'll pave the road towards a brighter age and his experiences will teach ghosts wise things!" A ghost wearing 1800's typical clothing with a weird accent was floating in a basement with his new white-haired friend, both of them sitting on floating chairs and drinking tea, a table with a poker set on it in-between them.

"Do you know who the King is?" She sipped some tea, glancing at her companion. Tea-making was a new hobby of Stanley's apparently. It tastes great, so who is she to complain?

"Oh, the King doesn't know about his role yet. So average ghosts like me only heard stories. They say his hair is as white as snow. His toxic green eyes can pierce through armor. They say... he's a Phantom!"

Danielle 'Elle' Phantom spit out her tea and started coughing.

The droplets of tea exited her cherry lips and her green eyes followed its path. The green tea seemed otherwordly in the light that was emanating from the full ghost, showing its beauty in a tragic way.

The tea, which she treasured and learned to love. The one brewed by her friend of five days. Elle would've never thought how important it would become. But now, seeing it fall to the ground, so fast, yet so slow. It made her think.

Those drops. Those little drops of tea got separated from the rest. Left alone in an unforgiving world. Forgotten.

She stopped coughing, but the green liquid (which was so different from the ectoplasm Elle was familar with) was still falling. A sad noise got past her lips and the teen felt like she's witnessing the fall of a close friend.

But it is, is it not? The girl was there when the ghost boiled the water (the family living in the house went out. They always do. They're scared of Stanley, which _rude. _They didn't even properly meet him! Ugh, oblivious humans will be the _death _of her. (Her cousin will probably be stuck between making concerned noises and laughing at her pun. She just _knows_ he would love it)).

The halfa was _there _when the older ghost put the leaves in the water. She remembered seeing the color spreading. She was _there from the beginning. _

How could she _not _feel sadness for her young friend. The feeling of being in close proximity warmed her. Filled her with happiness.

Now it's only sorrow.

The spilled tea hit the ground.

_Hello darkness, my old friend~_

"You know, the description kinda matches with ya. Lucky you, Ellie!"

Right, she still has tea in her cup.

_End Flashback_

"After I left Stan, I visited some other states on the way to Illinois, so now that I'm here, I wanted to check on you, 'couse I wanted to visit India, Spain, then Massachusetts, Japan and some more! Festivals and celebrations are fun! That'll be some time before I'll see you again. I missed the one in Salem last year, so I'm definitely going. Oops, did I wake you up? Sorry!" The sheepish grin is back.

A fond smile found itself on the elder Phantom, "No, you didn't wake me. How long are you staying?"

"I'm not really staying. I would love to, but ya know. I'm still not as good as you at the teleporting and I prefer travelling the old-fashioned style. But you know if you ever need me, I'm just a call away," winking she started to float out of reach.

"Got it, pipsquick! Stay safe!" He quickly sneaked a hug before she went away.

"I'm not that short! I will, cuz. Also, good luck with the Ghost Zone, Your Majesty! Till next time!" Danielle Phantom smiled.

With that, she created a portal and went through it, disappearing along with the portal.

Sighing, the boy returned to his room, changed to his human form and went to bed.

'_This has been a__n interesting day...'_

**A/N: I'll stop promising chapters when I _know _I won't post them.**

**Have a late chapter! Danielle appearing was very unplanned, but I just went with it. The Tea Part was especially random. Out of nowhere I just wanted to see how much I can write about tea falling to the ground. I was very close to escalating it to more, but I stopped before getting too into it XD.**

**The updates will probably be sporadic from now on. I write when inspiration strikes and I have other hobbies and responsibilities, which are also time-consuming. Plus, online lessons ****exist.**

**Like Danielle said, till next time ;)**


	7. Answers

Waking up without an alarm is such a nice feeling. Having the freedom of finishing your sleep truly is incomparable.

It was Saturday! No school!

Sure, school started not that long ago, but still.

Sleeping in. 'Nuff said.

Danny woke up somewhere around 9 AM, got ready for the day and went downstairs.

He ate breakfast and began to think of what to do.

The teen doesn't really have plans for today. That means the half-ghost can visit a certain time ghost for more details.

Informing his parents while walking towards the portal, the boy received requests to "be careful" and "come back safe".

With a quick flash of light and jumping in the swirling green abyss, Phantom arrived in the Ghost Zone, also known as the Infinite Realms.

The flight wasn't that long and in no _time_, he was in front of the lair of the _time_ ghost

The doors opened like they were welcoming an old friend and in a way, they did.

"Daniel. Welcome. Did you inform all your family and friends?" Clockwork stood in the middle of the room, time screens or whatever the hell they're called playing in the background.

Voices were everywhere, yet nowhere. It was silent, yet too too many were speaking at the same time. The sounds of war, of happiness, of sorrow surrounding the blue ghost.

Time.

Such a complicated concept. The half-ghost watched a lot of movies pertaining to time travel, Back To The Future being one of them.

Humans theorized and imagined and created and they are no closer to finding the key to time travel.

Yet here he stands, in front of the Master of Time, Clockwork.

"You already know the answer to that, Stopwatch. So, can I ask a few questions about the King stuff?" Smiling, Phantom sat on a chair in front of a table, both of which are floating a few inches from the floor.

Father Time joined him, chuckling and pouring some green tea which glowed slightly, reminding the white-haired teen of his mother's cooking.

Danny prays it doesn't taste the same.

"Indeed. And you do have the capacity to ask me questions. We'll see about answers, though," winking, the now-child picks up his tea cup and takes a sip.

"Ha ha. Who knew you had a sense of humor?" The teenager tastes the tea and hums in contentment.

"I guess your visits are rubbing off on me," the red-eyed ghost places the cup in the saucer and looks across from him, waiting for his apprentice's questions.

"Ok, so I get why I'm supposedly King, but why now? And about this coronation, does this mean I'm like a Prince now? What did you mean about the "everything and everyone will die if you don't take the throne" since, as I gathered, I'm already King?" The rapid fire questions didn't deter the all-knowing being.

"In order, there are multiple timelines, a few where someone else becomes King/Queen, a few where Pariah wins and the world is thrown in complete chaos, a few where you never find out that you are ghostly royalty, even where you never enter that portal, but someone else does.

"The ones where someone else enters the portal, for example your friends, Sam and Tucker, they die. You have been exposed to ectoplasm your whole life and your body was already slightly contaminated with ectoplasm.

"Your sister, for example, did survive the accident in a timeline. She became the Phantom in your place. But Jasmine was not like you and you are not like her. Although she fought smarter, you fight stronger. Your sibiling didn't take that many risks and in the end, against Pariah, she suffered greatly and the tyrant won.

"The old king was ruthless, driven mad by power. He paved the path towards catastrophe. And you, young Phantom, stopped him," Clockwork paused to sip tea while his young protégé stared at him in wonder, probably at the fact that he was willingly offering so much information.

The ghost continued his explanation.

"Now there are timelines where you are told earlier about your role or you are never told.

"If you were informed earlier, say, right after your battle, things would not have went well. You still did not know much about your abilities, your life was barely hanging together. Your parents still hunted you. Your friend, Valerie, was still your enemy," Danny looked in the glowing green of his tea, thinking back to times where life felt like it was a constant battle.

Against his family, friends, hell! Even himself, with his developing powers and core.

Ha, simpler times when he still believed his core was just an ice core.

"In a timeline where you were informed shortly after your battle with the alternate future fusion of your ghost half and Vladimir's, you were too afraid of more power, too scared to hold the throne, to have sway over armies. It... didn't end well for everyone involved.

"You, however, dealt with growing more powerful with time and accepted the fact that you are not, in fact, Dan or Dark Danny. He was a possibility, one of many. And you learned. You grew. I am proud of you," the smile on the adult looking ghost- sorry, old looking ghost was genuine and full of warmth, which was unusual for the stoic ghost.

Well, the fact that he's divulging so many things at the same time is also unusual, so he's not complaining.

Danny offered a smile in return. Clockwork cared for Danny and Danny cared for Clockwork. His mentor helped him a lot over the years.

"If I never told you about your role, everything would mostly be fine, except the ghosts' in-fighting would grow with time with no leader. Eventually, the destruction of the Infinite Realms happens, piece by piece chipped away until... The End. You would think the Infinite Realms are infinite, and it is, but the ghosts, the citizens of this world, would fade. And with it, their home," a faraway look crossed the blue ghost for a brief moment.

"Won't the flip-side, earth, go along with it? How do I stop that?" The thought of the end of the world as he knows it is not pleasant.

"You won't have to worry about that. That happens across more than one millennia. In the timeline where you were never informed," the elder gets a thoughtful look on his child-like face before he straightens and continues his tales.

"At this time, it is the most beneficial action to bring forth this information and help you towards a brighter future."

Danny looks at his finished cup of tea and, _yeah, okay, it makes sense._

"More tea?" Holding up the tea pot, Clockwork fills up his companion's cup after his nod, as well as his own.

"I apologize in advance for my falsehood when I informed you of your role, but the Ghost Zone will not get destroyed if you do not have a coronation-"

"I'm sorry, _what-"_

"-and that in the eyes of the Zone, you already are King, but for the citizens, you are still a Prince who has not accepted his right yet."

_A__h, the expression on the boy's face is priceless,_ Clockwork smirks behind his cup.

"By having a reason not to refuse the throne immediately, you thought over the implications and now you have more of a clear head and the answer isn't just a definite 'no'."

"I never want to lie to you again, but for a better outcome, this was necessary. I hope that with me being open with answers to your questions, I redeem myself in your eyes," the determination was also unusual in the Time Master.

Danny did feel like he was taken advantage of, but this was _Clockwork._

"Alright, that makes sense. So, let's say I go to the coronation- when is it, by the way?- and what's next? Do I have some... responsibility towards ghosts or something? What in Ancients is next?" He looked at the red-eyed ghost, sipping his tea.

"The coronation should take place as soon as possible. I recommend next Saturday. It does seem soon, but everything will be fine. The sooner, the better. And after your coronation, you will be the ruler of the Infinite Realms. Your responsibility will be to protect your subjects. To guide them.

"To make you feel better, the ghosts have been independent entities for a long time now. You won't have to become a full-ghost for the throne. Your life won't change much at the start. Although, some lessons are in order," said Clockwork, amused.

"...lessons?"

**A/N: I'm alive! Well, I am sorry for the long wait. Excuses coming right up!****When I started this story, I wasn't fully motivated. Just curious, more than anything. See, I've been in this phandom for more than 3 years and my most dedicated phase was in the first year. Now, I read some fics when I'm in the mood, stay in touch with the fandom, look at some art and what-not. I'm not as _in _the phandom as I was.****But still, one day I wanted to write my own version of Ghost King!Danny. And another day, I posted that little chapter. I continued it from there, things I had in my head but never put down. This is my first official fanfic. I wanted it to be good, but I'm writing on fumes. During this break, I was thinking of abandoning this, but it didn't sit right with me. I don't want to abandon my first story. So, I decided to continue it. I _will_ write new chapters and I _will_ write an ending. This fic will remain simple. No ships, no big fight. I don't have enough patience for that.****But I _will _finish this.****The updates might take more time, might take less time. Depends on how motivated I am. And how much time real life will take from me. Apologies in advance.****I am grateful to every Follower, every person that Favorited this fic and the peeps that comment? Honestly, you make my day!****Everyone, please be safe with COVID-19 and I wish all of you a great day!**


End file.
